


Anniversary Announcement

by floralQuaFloral



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Temporarily(?) Abandoned, They.....they're gay, it's pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralQuaFloral/pseuds/floralQuaFloral
Summary: It's been two years since Pearl and Marina got together, and they've both made the decision to finally announce their relationship to the public. Inkopolis is responding pretty well, much to their joy - but there are two people in particular who aren't so supportive. Pearl's mother. And Pearl's father.(Chapter 1: Pearl and Marina make their plan to tell of their status to all of Inkopolis.)Note: I've kind of left this behind. I want to revisit the idea again soon but don't expect this to be updated, I'll probably be rewriting from scratch.





	Anniversary Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's going to be multi-chapter because I have no self control... oops. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!  
> In this chapter: A plan is made and an important moment approaches!

     It was March 10th, two days before the second anniversary of Pearl and Marina's romantic relationship. Marina was sitting at the kitchen table in their apartment, smiling with a warmth that filled the room. Pearl was also somewhere in the kitchen, but it would be hard to pinpoint exactly where - she was, unlike Marina, nearly literally bouncing off the walls in an unusually intense display of excitement. It wasn't often she would let herself get this hyped, but it was a big moment, and she couldn't contain her excitement quite as well as usual. They had just finished talking it over, and decided together that on the day of their anniversary they would tell the world of their status. Pearl had been tired of keeping their relationship under wraps, while Marina was concerned that if they were obvious in public they could end up with too many invasive questions. The solution, they decided, was to explain on their own terms - and what better opportunity than on their upcoming anniversary?

     Marina just watched affectionately as the pink blur in the kitchen shot back and forth. It was, to be honest, a _little_ bit of a weird way to express excitement, but Marina loved Pearl, quirks and all. She was just glad to see the plans brought her Pearlie so much joy. And what simple plans, too; the plan was to explain their status after announcing the stage rotations on the morning of the 14th. They often made some brief banter on the air after each day's announcement, so it wouldn't be too out of place. And since the manager knew how well-loved their special dynamic was, they didn't have any scripts or guides - the conversations were totally under their own creative control. No need to ask for approval for their announcement first or anything.

     Marina's chair slid back at least a foot or two from the force when Pearl, tired of hopping around the kitchen like a lunatic, barreled into her girlfriend's lap. "I'm so excited!" She tried to keep talking, but it was hard to follow as she simultaneously started covering Marina's cheeks in rapid-fire kisses.

     The taller of the two laughed affectionately and wrapped an arm around the smaller. "Me too, Pearlie, but I can't understand you when you do that."

     Pearl ceased her attack and instead set her chin on Marina's shoulders, still vibrating with unspent energy. "It's taken so long," she says, much clearer this time, "and I'm glad you waited until you were ready but _I_ _can_ _hardly_ _wait!!"_

     Eventually, after a few minutes spent vibrating on her girlfriend on a kitchen chair, Pearl calmed down (to about as calm as usual, at least) and the two solidified their plan for making the announcement. The next day and a half passed, somehow, despite the two girls' mounting anticipation. Before either knew it, it was the day. Marina, as usual, was the first awake out of bed, and she remembered as soon as she had finished rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she got out of bed to get dressed and make breakfast, Pearl grunted in her sleep and pawed blindly at where her girlfriend used to be. Experienced in the relatively rare art form of appeasing a sleeping Pearl, Marina placed a stuffed squid in the inkling's arm and gently ruffled her tentacles before leaving the bedroom.

     About a half hour later, Marina returned and awoke her girlfriend with a cheerful "Good morning, Pearlie!"

     "Gmn mrngm," mumbled Pearl, stuffed squid still clutched against her face. She pulled it back, gave it a close look, and sat up to face her girlfriend. "One of these mornings you're not going to get away with that, and I'm gonna..." She paused to yawn. "... and you're not gonna be able to get away so easily."

     Marina giggled in response. "Stuffie Pearl has done the trick successfully every time so far, I don't think she can be beaten. Let's eat, I've got breakfast ready!"

     "You're the bessst," praised Pearl sleepily as she stumbled out of the bed. Following Marina to the kitchen for breakfast, she started feeling more awake, and with that came the feeling she was forgetting something. "Hey, uh, babe, what's today?"

     Marina smiled at her as they sat down. "Fourteenth."

     Pearl nearly dropped her fork to the floor, but instead it clattered to the table. "The! Happy anniversary! It's today!" Marina's smile grew as Pearl's eyes almost bulged from the realization.

     "Today! Ohmycod! I forgo- it's tod- I'm so excite- _finally!!!"_

     Marina couldn't help the soft laugh that floated out at Pearl's excited stumbling. "You're adorable."

     Pearl's response was to blush lightly and start eating her breakfast, which she finished in record time. For a girl who grew up rich, Pearl sure wasn't any champion of proper table manners. By the time she was finished inhaling her meal Marina was halfway finished. Noticing this, Pearl was quick to bounce up from her seat, strike a pose, and proudly declare, "I finished first, I win!" If Marina didn't have a mouth full of toast at the time, she might have laughed, or pointed out that breakfast is not a sport. Instead she was only able to silently accept her girlfriend's victory by smiling and rolling her eyes, with a wink for good measure.

     Pearl changed out of her nightgown and into some real clothes while Marina finished her breakfast, and in a few minutes they were ready to head to work. The studio where the announcements were recorded was usually within walking distance, but during the colder months they both preferred to take Marina's motorcycle just to cut down on time spent in the chilly outside.

     This was one of those mornings. Marina stepped onto the seat and Pearl got on behind her, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Before Marina could get driving, though, there was an issue that had to be addressed. "Pearlie, I'm glad you're excited, but I can't ride if you keep wiggling like that." She gently nudged her passenger with one shoulder to punctuate the message.

     Behind her, Pearl at least sounded sheepish as she admitted, "Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing that."

     The wobbling stopped and after a quick "All good, Pearlie," they rode to the studio in a peaceful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopefully gonna end up writing more chapters! Either way, I really hope you enjoyed if you've read your way down here. I'd really really appreciate comments so I can know what people think of my writing. Advice or encouragement or opinions would all be helpful to continue with and improve my writing. Thanks! ❤  
> 


End file.
